Hotel Duty - Chapter 1
by EtherealNinja
Summary: A BTSxReader Fanfic. Particularly TaehyungxReader and JiminxReader. You are just wrapping up a relatively normal day working at the hotel, at the same time as a BTS concert is taking place in Times Square, when things start getting a little more interesting after the show.


'Why did I have to agree to this job? Now I kind of wish I had gone with (Friend) and (Friend) to see whatever they were so excited about…'

You thought as you dressed in your maid-like uniform. BTS was going to be staying in NYC and performing at Times Square tonight. It is your job as the hotel-owner's daughter's friend to have custodial duty while your friends were off seeing the concert.

You enjoyed BTS's music, especially Save Me and Run, but you weren't insane like those two. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't have found out about BTS at all. Yeah, it's kind of cool that they are coming to America...but $50 to attend the meet and greet was a bit much.

You finish tying up your apron in the back, and use a random white hair bow to tie up your beautiful (H/C) hair. A main factor of this job is to look pretty, since it is more pleasing to the customers. Because of this, (Friend)'s mom loves having you help out in the hotel. Some friends (and all family) always say there isn't a girl in NYC who is as cute or as pretty as you are. You wouldn't believe it, if it weren't for the constant stares you attract just by walking down the street. Pushing your cart, you head to the elevator to start working.

In the elevator on your way to the 6th floor, there was only one other guy, so you could fit in comfortably with your cart. It was a little awkward with him starting at you in disbelief with a jaw that might as well have been hanging open the whole time. You gave him a sweet smile to lighten the mood, and he practically started choking. Maybe it's better to just avoid eye contact...

Music was coming in muffled from outside. There's no harm in listening, right? You open the window of the hotel room you are cleaning. Wow...they're really good. You watch the short rapper with teal hair entrance the cheering crowd. Before you know it, five minutes had passed and you were sitting on the windowsill, listening to the beautiful music. Coming to your senses, you quickly got up, finished that room and moved on.

About three hours later, you were already on the 3rd floor. The music had stopped about an hour ago, so you figure (Friend) and (Friend) were getting autographs or whatever at the meet and greet. 'It's already 10:00...so they won't be coming back to tell me about it today…'

At last it seemed like the bustle outside had died down. BTS finished their only scheduled performance, and you had spent it changing towels and sheets. Oh well. With a sigh you pushed your cart down the hallway to turn the corner. You weren't supposed to, but since it was so late you had earbuds in, listening to some random anime OST. That was how you unsuspectingly crashed into someone turning the corner toward you. Or rather, several 'someones.'

You were on the floor. You hadn't screamed or anything, but the surprise of crashing into someone, and the momentum of it, had made you lose your balance. There was also a pretty sharp pain in your hip for having had a cart slammed into you. After coming to a realization of what had just happened, you quickly ripped the earbuds out and stood up to run and make sure no customers were hurt.

"Are you okay?" You ask with concern, approaching the boy who was holding onto his stomach as if he had been punched. You look up to meet his face. He's Korean...a fan of BTS? "I'm so sorry, I was very irresponsible for not paying attention. That was completely my fault." You even did a couple little bows of apology. With a hand on his back to try to stabilize him, you gestured to the elevator. "We have an infirmary on the 1st floor, please allow me to lead you there-"

He straightened up. "Oh, oh." He said with a smile. "I am okay." He made an "okay" symbol with his hand. "You?" Suddenly he was gesturing to you, with a hand on your shoulder. His English was not very good, and he probably hadn't understood everything you said.

"Y-yes. I'm fine…but, are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary?" He looked confused. He turned to one of the others who was with him. You followed his glance. An even taller, blond boy stepped toward you.

"He's fine, it's okay." He smiled. "It was our fault." His voice was deep, and he sounded almost fluent. The five other boys were staring at you with hearts in their eyes, which you didn't notice since you were so used to it.

"Oh, ok. Well in that case…" You bowed again. "I'm very sorry. Please enjoy your stay." You stayed bowed, and waited for them to leave. They didn't. In fact, now all of them were staring at you. You must have looked even cuter than normal in that maid outfit. Straightening back up, you waited a minute before you decided to try out your famous sweet smile. Several of the boys turned away quickly or made strangled noises while the others blushed. 'They aren't saying anything...so this is kind of awkward…!' "Haha...well then, excuse m-" You began, before noticing that one of the shorter boys had teal tair, exactly like the rapper on stage.


End file.
